


PoaT: The First Heist

by peppymint



Series: PoaT [2]
Category: Detective Conan/Case Closed, Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, Phantom of a Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>I own neither Magic Kaito </i></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _I own neither Magic Kaito_

_I own neither Magic Kaito_

 _Nor any DC characters_

 _Who may appear_

  
**Episode One: Chapter One**   


Slowly a single slender figure approached the large temple, hat pulled low to cover his features. It was the middle of the night. No one else was around. But the teen wasn't bothered by the darkness. The light from the full moon provided more than enough illumination for him to choose his path.

In all honesty though, it probably wouldn't have mattered if Kaito had timed his visit for high noon. No one would have recognized him. He was after all a far cry from the terrified child who had fled the city all those years ago. He had grown up.

The magician had achieved a respectable height of five feet, eight inches. The last of his baby fat vanishing to be replaced by the toned physique of a professional athlete. Never mind that his profession wasn't exactly legal. Sapphire eyes shown as brightly as ever, but he wore his hair different now. Slicked back so it wouldn't get in his way (or leave evidence for some enterprising detective).

Kaito didn't even bother with the rudimentary lock on the temple gates. Sure, he could have had it open in a split second. Why should he bother though? Instead the teen just shimmied over the wall. It wasn't that far, only seven feet. He could have cleared more than twice that easily.

Once inside, the teenager paused. Blessing his memory for the umpteenth time as he pulled up a mental map of the grounds. Now where was it? Kaito glanced to his left, noting the position of a small shrine. Evidently his map was facing the wrong way. He took a moment to shift the mental image to the proper orientation. That was better.

Placing his hands in his pockets to ward off the faint chill of the night air, the magician began to walk. Soon enough arriving at the plot which held his parents' graves. Though really, calling them graves was being a bit generous. That would imply there were bodies beneath them. The stones were more like markers.

After the fire which had destroyed his childhood home, there had been nothing left of his Mother but ashes. Which was how the absence of one small child had been missed. As for his Father, well Kuroba Toichi's body had been identified using his dental records. Enough said. The Black Organization had been taking no chances when they arranged the older magician's so-called accident.

The teenager knelt to place a bouquet of white roses before the stones. One hand reaching out to brush away a stray bit of dirt as he did so. They were in good condition, Kaito reflected to himself, regarding a mostly burnt stick of incense. It was obvious someone was taking care of them. Maybe Aoko.

Pointedly, Kaito avoided looking at the slightly smaller marker that had been placed to one side. Even if it wasn't really true. There was still something inherently disturbing about seeing your own grave. He had always known it was there of course. But he had always avoided thinking about it before now.

"Hey," the sixteen year old said softly, addressing his parents' spirits. "Sorry it took me so long to visit. I've been busy." Busy was an understatement. He had been to how many countries over the past six years? Kaito felt a bit guilty about that, not too much though.

All his sacrifices would be worth it once his efforts paid off. Justice would be done, not only for his parents, but for so many others as well. Kaito refused to consider the possibility that he would fail. That simply wasn't an option.

Admittedly, progress on that front had been slow. The Black Organization was nothing if not elusive. However, they weren't invisible. Not to someone who knew how (and where) to look. With each fact that emerged, Kaito only grew more determined to stop them. Thief he may be, but they were monsters.

When the sun rose, the teenager still sat in front of his parents' graves. He had talked all night. Telling them both of his adventures, and his new family. Kaito knew wherever they were, their spirits would not begrudge him his happiness.

The pointed sound of someone clearing their throat caused Kaito to turn. He wasn't worried. Very few people could sneak up on him. Sure enough, there stood his brother. Psyche lying in the older teen's arms. He hadn't told the other where he was going. But then, he hadn't had to.

"You ready?" Huyu asked.

Kaito nodded. His bright blue eyes hardening with determination as he retrieved his familiar. "Let's do this." It was time to get to work.

 _PoaTPoaTPoaT_

 _A little grim I know_

 _Don't worry, other chapters are more upbeat_

 _But I figured Kaito should pay his Mom and Dad a visit_

 _Also, need your guys opinions_

 _How many of you actually go to the MK section_

 _The two series are just so closely connected_

 _Should I leave this here, put it there_

 _Or move the whole thing to the crossover section_

 _Any responses will be greatly appreciated_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

**Chapter Two**

It was a relatively peaceful day at the Headquarters' of the Kaitou Kid Taskforce. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Groups of officers sitting diligently at their desks, finishing up the paperwork from their latest case.

An outside observer might have found it a bit odd that the group bore the label of a man whom hadn't been seen in nearly eight years. However, bureaucracy being what it was, it wasn't worth the effort to change it. Just think of all the red tape. So, the name remained.

Nice as it was, the peace wasn't to last. The silence of the morning was abruptly broken by the round of expletives that spewed from Inspector Nakamori's office. "&*%%)!&*!" The door slammed open, a dark haired man emerging. His fist was clenched tightly around a single piece of paper.

The veteran members of the taskforce exchanged glances. Their boss cursing was nothing new. Still, he hadn't gone off like that in years. Not since the Kaitou Kid had vanished, and especially not since that friend of his daughter's had died. Could it be? They wondered.

"Just look at this," Nakamori snarled, slapping down the note. It had been added to his morning invoices. Right behind the request for a new set of surveillance equipment. The nerve of this S.O.B.

Smoothing the slightly crumpled note, one of the senior officers started to read it aloud. Taking a moment to admire the elegant handwriting. He wished his penmanship was that good. _"To the members of the Kaitou Kid Taskforce, including Nakamori-keibu,"_ the letter began.

" _Though we have never officially met, in many ways I feel I know you already. My sensei, the illustrious International Criminal 1412, known to both friend and foe alike as Kid, thought very highly of you. And so, I have taken it upon myself to extend this invitation."_

Another cop blinked, feeling slightly bemused. "Extend this invitation," he repeated.

Nakamori scowled, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Completely ignoring the _No Smoking_ sign. Aoko was going to kill him. He had promised her he would quit. But with the day he was having, he needed a nicotine fix. "Keep going," the Inspector ordered, mentally considering the feasibility of using a patch. Did those things actually work?

" _On this Monday, the First of July, at precisely Eleven Thirty p.m. I will be visiting the Tokyo National Museum to relieve it of the Star of Bombay. As this is my debut,"_ the note went on. _"I would be honored if you all chose to attend. It would be awfully lonely if it were just me."_

It was at this point that Nakamori's teeth began to grind. He could almost see that cursed Cheshire grin, taunting him. He had to wonder if Kid had passed it on to his student, or if it was just a trait of Phantom Thieves everywhere.

The Inspector decided he would have to ask the other members of the Kaitou Support Group at their next meeting. Yes, there was a support group. Ginzo had been a member for almost two decades. Receiving both an invitation and a very nice bottle of wine right after Kid had pulled a particularly memorable heist involving a flock of flamingos. They never had figured out where the magician had gotten them.

Membership was for life. Their eldest brother-in-arms being a nearly senile old man whom had chased Arsene Lupin the First. He did occasionally accuse the rest of them of being phantom thieves in disguise. However, no one ever called the retired officer on it as there had occasionally been kaitou at their meetings.

While all this was going through Nakamori's mind, his subordinate continued to read. _"I am certain you all know the rules. But I feel I should repeat them, just for any new additions. No one gets hurt, except of course for their pride. Not the police, or the audience. And hopefully not myself."_

The officer moved on to the next paragraph. _"Should you manage to catch me,"_ somehow the words managed to convey just how unlikely their author found that. _"Then congratulations. If not,"_ he paused to take a breath. _"Don't worry about it. You'll have plenty of other chances."_

It was signed with a small doodle in the bottom right hand corner. Not one of the Kaitou Kid's grinning caricatures though. This one was of an ornate white mask, the details done in blue ink. The image both compelling and mysterious.

It was the mark that would later become the phantom thief's trademark. Used to sign each and every one of his heist notes. Kaito had thought about, and fully intended to send his notices in riddle form. It was a family tradition after all.

But this was the teenager's first _official_ job. He hadn't exactly gotten credit (blame) for any of the others. It was special. Besides, it wasn't as though the cops would simply stand around while Kaito gave them all a full introduction. It was far simpler to do it this way.

There was a moment of silence as the officers contemplated the full note. Well, that was different. "So what do we do?" one of the group's younger members asked at last.

"Idiot!" Nakamori shouted at the top of his lungs, causing the windows to rattle. "We go to the museum and drag this thief out in chains." It was easy to see the fire burning in his eyes.

While most of the taskforce nodded frantically in agreement, a few of the older men struggled to hide their smiles. Oh yeah, the boss was back.

_PoaTPoaTPoaT_

_Hope you liked & please review_


	3. PoaT: The First Heist Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _**I own no one and nothing** _

_  
**I own no one and nothing**   
_

_  
**Not sure how long we will be in the hotel this time**   
_

_  
**But I will try to get the rest of this story up before we leave**   
_

_  
**It is only five chapters. I should be able to manage it**   
_

  
**Chapter Three**   


In the center of the small room stood a single slender figure. He looked neither right nor left as he knelt door to pull on his knee high boots, one after another. Meticulously sliding the rest of the equipment into place. A pair of knives along with a few lock picks vanishing into the built in sheaths. Kai flexed his ankles, bouncing a few times to ensure everything was properly settled into position.

The teenager was dressed in a pure white bodysuit. It looked tighter than it actually was. A number of cleverly placed pockets had been woven into the outfit. If someone had gotten close enough to touch, they would have realized the fabric itself was a bit unusual as well.

It was the latest in body armor, straight out of the labs of MI6. Capable of stopping just about anything short of a bazooka. The formula had been delivered courtesy of the young thief's guardian, Lupin the Third. No doubt the intelligence agency would be furious if they ever found out. But really, who was going to tell them?

Around Kaito's waist was a multi-compartmented belt. Filled with the tricks of both his trades. He had stolen the design from Batman. Okay, more like borrowed. The vigilante knew he had it.

Ironically, the part of the costume Kai had encountered the most trouble with was his gloves. It had taken him forever to come up with a design that fit the look he was going for without restricting his fingers. Both thieves and magicians relied heavily on their hands.

A black mantle, complete with hood, framed Kai's masked face. Only adding to his allure. And in truth, he did cut a rather striking figure. But there was still something missing. He briefly examined the rest of the room before huffing an annoyance. Wasn't that so like a cat?

Kaito pursed his lips, whistling sharply at the same time he sent out a mental command. A moment later Psyche came tearing through the doorway, skidding to a halt at her master's feet. The small gray creature appearing slightly sheepish as she looked up at him.

The magician paused, his lips twitching with suppressed mirth. On his familiar's chin was a suspicious white stain. "You were in the cream again," he accused. "Weren't you?" There were certain disadvantages to having what amounted to a magical pet. His companion could get into anything.

"Paru," Psyche tried to look innocent, even shrinking a couple inches to look more kittenish. Still, she couldn't quite pull it off. Far too much mischief shown in her bright blue eyes. A trait she had inherited from her life partner.

Kaito chuckled, reaching down to tickle the feline's belly. "You're going to get fat dear heart," he teased. The magician didn't even twitch when Psyche ran up his arm. Settling into her usual spot on his shoulder.

The familiar leaned in to briefly lick Kai's cheek before calling upon her own brand of magic. The small body stretched out, changing both color and texture as it went. A long, snow white cape billowing out behind the masked man. His outfit was now complete.

"Well," the phantom thief asked, glancing over one shoulder to look at his brother. "What do you think?" Kai put his arms out to his sides and spun slowly. His manner reminiscent of that of a model.

"Nice," Huyu commented. The older teen was dressed in the more traditional gear of the Kage Clan. At least, it looked like traditional ninja gear. In truth it was a bit more high tech. "But do you have a name?"

"Of course," Kaito smirked. "But do you?"

 **. . .**

To be honest, Huyu hadn't even thought about it. After all, if all went well, no one would ever see him. What did he need a code name for? The samurai cum ninja said as much aloud.

The younger teen looked horrified. "Don't need a name," Kai echoed. "When I speak over the radio, how will you know it is me?" He clasped his hands together. "Where will you go when the hour of our departure has arrived? Who will save me when I am in grave peril? What will . . ."

"Ow!" the magician's dramatic discourse was cut off when his foster brother hit him over the head with a closed fist. "Huyu," Kai complained, looking at the other reproachfully. "That hurt."

The swordsman simply rolled his eyes. "Drama queen." For all the accusation was quiet, it was meant to be heard. "Still," he went on before Kaito could speak again. "I see your point. Any ideas?"

"I was kinda leaning towards Yuki."

The dark orbs blinked. "Yuki," Huyu repeated. "You mean like _snow_?" He could see the connection. His name did mean winter after all. A reminder that even the mightiest warrior must bow to the forces of nature. It also might have had something to do with the storm that rolled in the night of his birth.

The magician regarded his brother through coy eyes. "I was thinking _luck_ actually." That was the other definition of the name.

"But haven't you always been of the opinion we make our own luck?" Huyu asked puzzled. Maybe once upon a time the other had been an optimist, but not anymore. His parents' deaths had seen to that.

Kaito's smirk widened. "Exactly."

 _PoaTPoaTPoaT_

 _Well another chapter done_

 _Please review_

 _Also, thank you to everyone who voted on the poll_

 _It will be taken down soonish_

 _And the winner will be up ASAP_


	4. PoaT: The First Heist Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

  
**Chapter Four**   


"Ow," a hapless young rookie groaned. One hand came up to rub his left cheek, where a vivid red mark was forming on his skin. That hurt. Had the Inspector been trying to tear his face clean off?

The young man's nametag read Thomson. Something he sometimes got odd looks for considering his purely Japanese appearance. But hey, he couldn't help it that his great-grandfather had been a _gajin._ He wasn't ashamed of it either.

When Miroku had heard he was being assigned to the Kaitou Kid Taskforce, the recently graduated cop had been thrilled. Considering it to be a great honor. With the singular exception of the thief for which they had named, the group had an excellent reputation for closing cases. However, with the addition of this new element, he was beginning to change his mind.

"Is all this really necessary?" the rookie asked, turning to face his closest neighbor. One of the taskforce's more senior members. The man's face was sporting a similar mark. If you asked Thomson, the boss had gone totally paranoid since this mess had begun.

The older officer just rolled his eyes. "If this guy really is Kid's protégé," he paused briefly. Looking around at the hustle and bustle surrounding them. "Then if anything, I'd say we are under prepared." It had been eight years after all. They were out of practice.

To be honest there was some speculation about that. Especially among those officers who had never met the phantom thief. Though thankfully, the media hadn't become involved yet. They had been careful to keep the announcement under wraps.

Thomson just stared at his teammate. He could not be serious. Even if their mystery thief had been trained by the Kaitou Kid, he was still only one man. Or err, woman. It wouldn't due to discriminate on the basis of sex. That was frowned upon nowadays.

Correctly interpreting the expression, the older officer sighed. The rookie may have read the old reports, but it was obvious he didn't understand them. Not totally. No one who hadn't experienced the havoc a phantom thief was capable of causing truly could.

Patting his junior on the shoulder, the officer assumed a sympathetic expression. "You'll learn," he said wandering off. Either that or Thomson wouldn't be around for much longer. Some people just weren't cut out for a job like theirs.

It was only a short time later that Nakamori glanced down at his watch. It was 11:28 p.m., just two minutes until the thief was scheduled to arrive. His dark eyes vigilantly scanned the area, searching for anything and everything that might possibly be out of place. Every muscle was primed for action, an almost forgotten thrill running through his veins.

Unknown to the Inspector, his every move was being mirrored by the figure high in the rafters above. The kaitou's sapphire eyes watching the movements of the taskforce intently. One hand coming up to softly stroke the edge of his living cape. He could feel Psyche's anticipation.

Kai didn't blame his familiar. After all, he felt the same way. He was hyperaware of his surroundings. Could in fact feel his heart as it beat in his chest. Still, he remained in perfect control. He hadn't come this far to screw things up now. A slow smirk spread across the teen's features as the minute hand changed. Showtime.

Then came the laugh. _His_ laugh. That low mocking chuckle that seemed to come from everywhere and no where at once. Nakamori swore, searching in vain for his quarry. The familiar sound washing away any lingering doubts (not that there had been many) about the veracity of the heist note.

There was no warning. One moment there was nothing. The next, a slender white-clad figure could be seen, standing atop a large bronze statue of a dragon. His cape flapping around him in a non-existent breeze.

It looked very dramatic. But then, that was the point. "Good evening Nakamori-san," the phantom thief purred. Even his voice was perfect. The kind of voice that made girls weak in the knees. Making it obvious to all present that Kid had passed on more than just his thieving skills.

The inspector studied his new opponent intently. Committing everything he could about the kaitou to memory. The smallest detail might someday mean the difference between victory and defeat, and the older man wasn't about to let anything pass him by. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The magician thief laughed again. "Really kiebu," he huffed. "Didn't your Mother ever warn you about opening mysterious boxes." His words rang out, incongruous to all but his intended audience. The crows he knew were lurking in the shadows. An unspoken challenge to his parents' murderers. "You never know what might be hiding inside."

"Besides," the masked man moved from one side of the large reptile's coils to the other with an effortless grace. "You might do better to ask who I am not." He could be anything and anyone he wanted to be. "However, if you must assign me a name, you can call me Rei."

One thing Kaito loved about Japanese names was that they could mean totally different things depending on how they were written. Like Yuki, the teenager's chosen _nom du guerre_ had two separate definitions. It could be translated as both actor and ghost. The twist on words was classic Kid.

The thief tilted his head to one side, regarding the officers through a pair of bright blue eyes. Adrenaline pumping through is body as he prepared to make his move, any worry tempered by the knowledge his brother was waiting in the wings should anything go wrong. "So tell me Inspector," he asked. "Are you ready to play?"

 _PoaTPoaTPoaT_

 _Really should be sleeping now_

 _There is a test tomorrow_

 _Oh well, at this point I figure_

 _Whatever happens happens_


	5. PoaT: The First Heist Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

 _Much to my disappointment_

  
**Chapter Five**   


"Play!" Nakamori went purple. Oh yeah, the other was Kid's all right. It shouldn't be possible for two men to be so much alike. "This isn't a ^$(%)&^!)* game you stupid thief!"

Rei merely shrugged. The gesture obvious even through his dark mantle. That was a matter of opinion. It was like the great bard had said, all the world was a stage. The people merely players. Everything was a game. It was just that some games were deadly serious.

A moment later though, the thief's grinning countenance shifted into a pouty expression. "What a thing to say Nakamori-san," he clasped one hand over his heart, looking deeply hurt. "You don't even know me."

The older man's orbs took on a feral gleam at the words, and the inspector grinned. His look reminiscent of that of a hunting wolf. "That can be easily fixed," he offered. "All you have to do is Come. Down. Here." Why the hell couldn't kaitou stay on the ground like normal people anyway?

Rei thought about that for a moment. Glancing to his left where a small group of overly dedicated officers were trying to find a way onto the statue. A way that wouldn't break anything. At their pay grade, if would take them the rest of their lives to replace it.

"As you wish," the thief took a single step forward into open air. Easily handling the fifteen foot drop, the soft soles of his boots barely making a sound as he absorbed the impact. Kaito spread his arms out to his sides, seemingly unconcerned by the fact he was now completely surrounded. "Happy now?" he asked.

Very. Nakamori paused, looking right, then left. "Well what are you all waiting for?" he roared at his men. "Get him!"

"Yes sir," one officer took a moment to salute before throwing himself at the magician thief. It didn't work out so well. Before the man knew it, he had been tied up, stripped to his undies (he wore boxers not briefs), and his hair had been turned a bright pink.

Through all this, Rei just grinned. "Any other takers?" he asked. "Or are you ready to give up?" The comment was specifically designed to enrage, and it served its purpose perfectly.

"Never!" came the predictable shout, the taskforce descending _en masse_ to dog pile on the bandit _._ Which was exactly what the kaitou wanted. Soon enough all that could be seen was a tangled mass of men. It was difficult to tell where one ended and the next began.

"Boss," came a voice from somewhere in the pile. "Hey boss, we got him."

There was a sound of applause. "You most certainly do."

The members of the taskforce twisted. Peering through gaps in arms and legs. Not ten feet away stood the phantom thief, looking totally unruffled. The group felt a sinking sensation in their stomachs. If Rei was there, who was . . .

Slowly, one cop slid their prizes' hood back, revealing the scowling face of Inspector Ginzo Nakamori. The man looked about three shades past apocalyptic. "%^*$%^*$!" he spat trying to untangle himself. "(&*^%&$%^*!"

` Almost in spite of himself, Rei winced. He was pretty sure some of those things weren't anatomically possible. "Well," he coughed. "As much fun as this evening has been, I should be going." The teenage removed a large sapphire from one pocket, the night's prize, ignoring the outraged screams. "Until next time gentlemen."

A cloud of gray smoke rose around the slender figure, concealing him from view. When it cleared, the kaitou was gone. Vanished without a trace. The clock beginning to chime as it struck midnight.

There was a moment of silence, the events of the last half hour sinking in. Then, from the bottom of the pile came a single mournful voice, that of Officer Thomson. "Is it too late to ask for a transfer?"

 _Finis_

 _I think I am going to have fun with Miroku Thomson_

 _May have to flesh his character out a bit more as time goes on_

 _Hope you enjoyed this and as always please review_

 _It makes me a very happy fanfic author_


End file.
